


Don't Dream it's Over

by Bethynyc



Series: Dream Library Series [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of In The Library and Interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dream it's Over

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes/Warnings:** Crossover with BtVS/Ats. Continuation of previous fics, which I must now consider to be a series. Title from the Crowded House song. Written for 12 Days of Lorne 2013  
>  **Beta:** The magnificent and patient

When Lorne first brought Wesley to the Gate room, the look of wonder and awe that crossed over his face reminded him of those library dreams. Wesley let his joy show again just before the first time he stepped through the Stargate on a training mission to the Alpha site. Lorne treasured those moments in his mind, because it showed him a Wesley he rarely saw any more. 

Lorne approved of Daniel Jackson's training missions for potential members of the Atlantis Colony, and he used them to determine who would probably survive Pegasus. Wesley definitely would. He had a knack for reacting quickly under stress, of making split second decisions that were invariably correct. He was also excellent at the methodical work of translating, and of taking into account the various cultures which colored the connotation of translations. This work made him second only to Dr. Jackson in understanding alien cultures. 

All of this fascinated Evan Lorne even more. 

They were in a relationship—no doubt about that—and Lorne was looking forward to showing Wesley the beauties of Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy. Still, he wondered sometimes if Wesley felt as strongly as he did. The man was so self-contained most of the time. He worked well with others, and could get along with the toughest sergeant, the flakiest nurse, and Rodney McKay, which was saying something. 

And yet, Lorne wondered. 

Whenever they were together, whatever this relationship was, he was almost ready to use the L word. But he didn’t want to scare Wesley off. There were ghosts in Wesley's past; things that woke him in the middle of the night, gasping in fear. Wesley wouldn't share the nightmares. Instead, he would wrap his long body around Evan, and go back to sleep, ignoring the interrupted night when morning arrived. Evan tried not to let it get to him. They were comfortable together, spending evenings together with Evan painting, Wesley reading, sharing space together with ease. 

He was in his forties; he didn’t expect deathless romance, the passions of his younger days had given way to more reasonable expectations. He just felt that what he had with Wesley had grown into something special, and could only hope that Wesley felt the same.

~*~*~*~

Three months of training was the minimum required before any new recruits were cleared to take the _General Hammond_ to Pegasus. Lorne, as second in command of the military in Atlantis, didn't get to stay through the whole time. Only six weeks after finding Wesley, Evan Lorne stepped through the Gate, along with Zelenka and a few other people returning from leave, back to Atlantis. 

They could email, but only through the weekly databursts. This wasn't a form of communication that worked well for them, especially at extremely long distance. They were also limited because nondisclosure agreements apparently extended even to other members of the Stargate Program who were currently only in training. Lorne had an uncomfortable meeting with the lawyers to prove it. 

After six weeks of increasingly terse and somewhat incomprehensible emails, Wesley—and the rest of the new people—arrived in Atlantis. Amid the chaos of welcoming fifty new soldiers and scientists-- providing housing, levels of clearance, new atlantis.peg email addresses, and making sure nobody touched anything even vaguely dangerous and therefore dying in their first week--Lt. Colonel Evan Lorne barely saw Linguist Wesley Wyndam-Pryce at all.

~*~*~*~

Evan found Wesley standing on a balcony, looking out over a magnificent view of the East Pier of Atlantis. “Is she always this beautiful?” asked Wesley.

“She is.” 

Wesley turned to face Evan. “Do you really want me here?”

Evan took Wesley's hand. “Of course I do, that is, if you want to be here.”

“I wasn't sure.” Wesley looked out at the ocean. “I mean, we've only had six weeks, really. No matter what happened in our dreams, that isn't a lot of time. I wouldn't blame you if...”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you saying?” Evan let go of Wesley's hand. “I mean, if you didn't want to be here, with me...”

“Of course I do!” Wesley's vehemence surprised Evan. “During my darkest times, you were in my dreams, helping me, letting me know that I was a good and worthy person, even when I doubted it myself. And it turns out that you are real, and wonderful, kind, talented, amazing at your job, and so incredibly sexy that it almost hurts...”

Evan stopped his rambling with a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and ignored the beautiful shadows that fell over the pier as the sun set behind the city. 

“I wasn't sure,” Evan whispered when the kiss finally ended. “You keep everything so close.”

“I let you in, Evan.” Wesley smiled into Evan's hair. “How could you not know?”

Evan shrugged. “I'm a little dense sometimes. Comes from being in the military.”

“I was afraid to ask. Even after all I've...we've...been through, emotions are still more frightening.”

Evan took a deep breath. “Well. Wesley. We may not have been together that long, but I want you to know something. I love you. I want to be with you, here on Atlantis.”

Wesley stared at him, wide eyed, silent for so long that Evan was almost afraid that it was too much, too soon. Until that magical expression, the look of wonder and joy spread over Wesley's face. “You do?”

Evan smiled back, unable to stop his feelings from showing. “I do.”

“I do too. Love you, that is.” Wesley leaned in for another kiss, before murmuring against Evan's mouth, “You know, they have me in a very tiny room with two other people.”

“Well then,” Evan pulled him closer, “It is a very good thing that my seniority means that I have a lovely suite in one of the towers. Wonderful view. Bit big for just one, though.”

“Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne,” said Wesley, “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Yes, Linguist Pryce, I am.”

At that moment, Evan felt that all of his dreams had finally come true.


End file.
